


Insecurities

by SRoni



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-03
Updated: 2012-03-03
Packaged: 2017-11-01 01:44:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SRoni/pseuds/SRoni





	Insecurities

When people say they never see the chair, he knows they're lying. Which is why Brittany's honesty was refreshing. "I see the chair. I think it's really cool. It shows how strong and brave you are. It's a part of you, and it's a part that I like."

Artie had promised himself then and there that he would never use Brittany's insecurities against her, since she hadn't done so with him.

Looking at Brittany's face after accidentally calling her stupid, he knew he'd just broken that promise, and there was no way to fix that.

He'd find a way.

Somehow.


End file.
